Talk:Tunga
Soloable SMN/SCH. Noticed some odd behavior from him. He would reach a certain point where he would simply decide to ignore Garuda and attack me, even after 1300 dmg Wind Blade. I lost the first two times due to this. The third time I tried something different. I set Ducal Guard, Vicissitude and Voracious Violet and pulled him to the open area just west of the northern part of the chigoe area. I only got close enough to use bp's then ran away until the battle music stopped. There seems to be a "sweet spot" just outside of the battle music but just close enough to still see your pet's hp bar. He never disengaged from Garuda. It would seem his hate reset has a limited range. Can anyone else confirm this behavior? Whole fight took about 20 minutes. --Atsuke 17:22 December 12, 2011. Bismark. I have also been soloing this on 99SMN/WHM. I noticed the odd enmity behavior Atsuke speaks of once when I was close enough to get hit by Slowga. Any other time Garuda was able to keep hate the entire time. It seems there is something special about Slowga and hate reset, followed by an inability of the avatar to grab hate back. --Entropymaker July 29, 2012. Ragnarok. Soloed by 99BST/NIN fight took about 35~40 mins used 4 pets started out using faithfullfalcor but he died around at 80%hp but was geting hit by break and breakga and was being stoned.Then i swiched to Crude Raphie he resisted about 95% of all break and breakaga his magic spells was hiting anywhere between 100 to 300 Dmg and his phys. attacks was doing about 10-30 Dmg. i was using Ducal guard, mounted champion, and stronghold. i used 2 -10% pdt and a -10% head from amk. i used 3 rewards total after his 2h RC seems to have a curse hp and hp goes down faster. first RC took tunga to about 40% hp before he died 2nd took him to about 10% then died and last as can gess to 0% and he lived. Soloable by RDM/NIN. There are enough obstacles to kite it around a little S/W of its spawnpoint. Just run around a rock keeping DoTs up and nuking during its single-target spell casts. It deaggroed frequently allowing some free nukes. Having reraise is highly recommended since a bad timed breakga or chainspell can get you killed rather quickly. When it does chainspell just run as far away from it (route towards #07 gives you a lot of running space) as you can and hope for the best. Having a mage/NIN duo partner makes this fight very easy. Soloed with ease by 90 SMN/WHM using Garuda w/ Wind Blade. Pop Garuda, use Fleet Wind, Sneak/Invisible and run through Chigoes to aggro-pull the NM. Run away and kite it to death. Used Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity/Ambition. --Muzzo 23:45, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Aramjr, on Sylph. Soloable by 90MNK/WAR with Hundred Fists and a Fool's Drink. Used RR, VV and Apocalypse Atmas. Easy fight once he uses Chainspell because at the point he spends most his time casting and not attacking. Fight was over well before Hundred Fists and the Fool's Drink wore off. Currently 0/2 on the KI. --Madranta 11:52, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Soloable by 90 WAR/SAM, with appropriate temp items and a little luck. Krogoth of Seraph 02:19, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Soloed by 90 THF/NIN using full evasion set, a Fool's Drink to negate Break/ga and Aga spam and some healing meds, Atma used were Atma of the Razed Ruins, Atma of the Gnarled Horn and Atma of the Horned Beast (To attempt to negate breakga, although highly unsuccessful the extra accuracy helped a lot to connect hits on him.) Tanked as normal until it used chainspell at 64%, popped drink and just whittled him down, drink would last the full duration of chainspell, used it again at around 12% and got hit with breakga, but just evasion tanked until it wore, may have been a little luck as it didnt spam elemental aga's as much as it could have, and I unpetrified with around 600HP left at 4% and finished it with an Evisceration. Dropped the key item. --Xynthios 20:34, January 17, 2010 (UTC) I've soloed it as 90 THF/NIN a few times, and duo'd it more, using the same strategy as Xynthios, but it is very hit or miss. The first chainspell can be negated by Fool's obviously, but the second and third are much more dangerous. If Tunga decides to chain-nuke you, the fight is over. If anyone helps you, they will most likely die unless they are an extremely hearty healer (PLD is a good example.). Also, I've noticed petrified can go from a very short duration to extremely long. I've been killed at least twice on a petrify that just wouldn't go away after two minutes of Tunga wailing on me. It is a risky solo, but it's still easier than doing it with a group unless they know exactly what they're doing. Also, has anyone figured out his hate? I find the more hate I accrue, the more he will attack people who have only acted on me or him once. It's almost as if his hate mechanic is backwards; but that doesn't explain why he'll slowly run to them, while still attacking me, as if his object of affection changes at such a rapid rate that it won't let him move at regular speed. --(Nihl) Tikal 18:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) He has very strange enmity behavior, I can guess its either Chainspell is a full hate reset, or his aga's spells have a reset or he can simply just reset hate anytime he wants to... I honestly can't say which, but I think its more likely to be spells because he's used chainspell before and not gone for anyone else until he used Breakga or Stonega III or something, solo is a lot less troublesome as you cannot lose hate on him even if his behavior is strange, its all a matter of surviving and a lot of luck, like you say... if he spams elemental spells on you its pretty much all over. Unless you have Soil Sachet maybe with a chance of absorbing those spells or a magic absorbing or negation atma. --Xynthios 16:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I removed the verification tag on Slowga's hate reset. Anyone who has fought this a sufficient number of times can attest to its effect. The status effect removes all hate from the player and it remains that way until erased - this can be utilized positively by mages. --Vince 20:06, February 1, 2011 (UTC). Sometimes doesn't use Chainspell? So... I fought this as a trio the other day, THF (me), NIN and WHM and it did not once throughout the whole fight use Chainspell, not sure why but it never did. --Xynthios 19:57, December 30, 2010 (UTC) A year late, so you've probably figured this out by now. If not, then I'll explain now. It will not use chainspell if a party has previously fought Tunga and brought it below 25% (therefore using up all 3 chainspells) and ended in a wipe. I'm not sure if it will regain the ability to use Chainspell after 2 hours have passed, but this is the reason why it will not use chainspell occasionally. --Rienfliche 17:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Party Strategy One person with high evasion, pulls tunga plus all the surrounding chigoes to near the party. When that person dies and the normal chigoes despawn the person needing the item targets tunga and brings him to the main tank. Proc'ers should stand well away from tunga to avoid being stoned. Helpful if one mage with can stand out of range to de-stone the main healer. --Browolf 13:15, April 18, 2011 (UTC) just reiterating how much i hate this nm NM invented to reiterate just how much SE loves to annoy its playerbase. limits and resets hate on slowga chainspell x3 break breakga high attack high eva high accuracy en-absorb-attri when its done taking your lunch money itll scuttle back into a huge group of chigies, making it difficult to find, and pull. on the plus side, jubaku seems to proc a bunch. when going with a whm, have erase on speed dial. stand 20' away, and voke as soon as slow is off. Itzpapalotl is actually easier than this guy, he's the glavoid of the 85 trial. --Nattack (talk) 07:42, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ----- UPDATE: after fighting with this nm over and over, it would seem that when going nin/war + whm a full evasion set is the best way to go, i had about +80 eva. have stona and erase on standby, make sure the whm stands 20' away, never get closer. erase as soon as slowga lands, voke after. if you get slowga'd twice in a row during chainspell, this is the only time you should ever come closer than 20' of your whm. pray your whm gets slowga'd, makes the fight a lot easier. note: he will not use chainspell if he is terrorized between 75%, 50%, or 25%, but will reserve it for the next fight if you fail. reasonably successful strategy, only a few times has it failed so far due to not being able to handle the multiple slowga+breakga's during a single chainspell. --Nattack (talk) 08:30, October 11, 2012 (UTC) BST99/NIN49 Solo Soloed Tunga a few times as BST99/NIN49 using Dipper Yuly. Used Anwig with -10% damage, Mirke with pet augments, and 2 @ magic evasion +15 axes. Atmas were Ducal Guard + Razed Ruins + Stronghold. Fights took 10-12 minutes, depending on how many break spells stuck. Tunga is high evasion, so Dipper was only hitting about 60% of the time - melleing for ~150 and critting (45%) for ~400. I did not fight alongside Dipper - those chainspell breakga + stonegas can hurt! I counted 24 casts of Break or Breakga in a 10 minute fight - with the axes, Dipper resisted 22 of the 24. Used 2-3 Pet Food Thetas per fight. --Kmera (talk) 02:07, October 10, 2012 (UTC)